welcometothegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Game II Walkthrough
This article is a walkthrough of Welcome to the Game II. Welcome to the Game II is a randomly generated puzzle/survival horror game where you start off navigating the Deep Wiki I in search of eight bits of code called called "keys", hidden within the websites of the Deep Web. You only have 6 in-game hours to do so, which translates to 3 actual hours. No matter which mode or which strategy you choose below, the general rule for this game is always Find 2nd wiki link -> 3rd wiki link -> Buy WPA2 cracker -> Looking for some keys on your own while cracking 3-4 WPA2 -> Get enough coin for Keycue (375 coin) to find the remaining keys -> Win. Alternatively, you can order Motion Sensor to counter Lucas if you are paranoid, assuming you can counter The Breather well. Threat There are total of 5 threats in this game (6 if you also count The Doll Maker, but we generally avoid his website and save it for the last so you don't need to worry about him too much) The Police *The easiest threat, using different wifi will easily avoid them (Disconnecting then hiding also works). Generally, each wifi has a specific detection rate by the police. Police can detect free wifi pretty quickly, followed by WEP, then WPA and WPA2. Once you got into WPA2, it's pretty much smooth sailing because each WPA2 can last pretty long which means at this point, you don't even have to worry about them. **Check out wifi section below to know how much minutes you should spend in free wifi, WEP, WPA or WPA2 *When you first started the game, you only have 5 free wifi, so it's recommended to purchase skyBreak and crack WEP as soon as possible *Much later on, buy WPA2 cracker (Ignore WPA) and start injecting WPA2 networks as well. Check out the wifi section below to know specfic amount of injection. *The Police Scanner can be used to detect if the police are in pursuit of your vicinity. If they are, simply disconnect from that wifi. Then, you can either switch to another wifi address or keep connecting to that same one. Noir *One of the threats that doesn't really do anything to you beside staring at you, but can kill you dead if you are standing too close to him. *Throughout the game, he can be spawned randomly in any spots. If you do, just simply turn around and count to 10, he will be gone *The more keys you found and the later in the night, the more aggressive Noir will become and show up more often. *Occasionally, he can show up out of nowhere in the hallway when you are placing stuffs as well, always be careful if you turn around https://clips.twitch.tv/SmilingSarcasticNewtPhilosoraptor *He can also appear alongside with Lucas at the same time. https://clips.twitch.tv/RoughGloriousWatercressDogFace *Lastly, one important thing to notice, if you turn any lights off in your room, Noir can randomly kill you when you turn left after using PC. https://clips.twitch.tv/HonestObesePenguinBudBlast **Turning all the lights off is generally the recommended strategy because Lucas will go away quicker should he look for you, but this will also put you at risk of random Noir kill and you can't do anything to prevent it, so probably it's better to leave all lights on and counter Lucas normally **With all the lights on, Lucas will look for you in the room up to 5 minutes, pretty long, but random noir kill is disabled if all lights are on. **It seems that this behavior of Noir doesn't trigger before 11:30, so if you can finish the game before 11:30, you can afford turning the lights off. *Whenever you're waiting for a page to load, check the window for Noir, it'll give you something productive to do as you wait. Lucas Kumiega *The hitman that really resembles Agent 47. In normal mode, he isn't active until you found 2 keys (Doesn't matter if you actually see the key, going into a site that has the key is enough for the game to count that you got the key) or you passed 11:30 *Be sure to keep your door locked all the times so that when Lucas attacks, you'll be warned with his sound cue, be ready to hide when he comes ! **By default, you don't have any motion sensors, so the only way to know when he will come is hearing the lockpicking sound. It sounds like someone jiggles your doorknob. This sound cue is very faint so it's recommended to play the game in high volume or with the best headphone you can get to hear this well. **You only have 10 seconds to hide before he enters your room. If you are too late, he will get you no matters what. **Remember to power your computer off every single time you're sensing him. As he can sabotage your PC, erase your notes and steal your coin if you left the PC on. **Much later on, you can set up motion sensors on both ends of the hall for more time to react to his attack. Motion sensors will be placed on the table near the door. ***Once placed, you will know that he is coming if your sensor icon flashes on your PC (On the left of wifi icon) ***You can actually have enough time to turn off all 4 lights in the room and hide if you have both sensors on. This way, Lucas will go away quicker than usual and save your time. Try to turn on all the lights back as soon as possible though, or Noir can randomly kill you. **When hiding, try to listen to Lucas's footsteps and door open/shut sound. If you have the mic option on, do not speak or make noise in real life either as he can hear you and will kill you dead. ***By default, if you leave all the lights on, he will look for you for 5 minutes. With any lights off in the room, he will go away quicker and stay less than 5 minutes. ***There will be two different door shut sounds, the loud one and the soft one. The loud door shut sound indicates the bathroom door, which means he still stays in your room and you should continue hiding. Only come out of hiding once you heard the soft door shut sound the second time, which indicates the main door being closed after he left the room. ****For safety, you can hide for 1 more minute after hearing the 2nd soft door shut sound. If nothing else is heard, you can go **As stated in the Noir section, you can turn off the lights beforehand and leave only one light up throughout the game. When you feel Lucas is coming, you can just turn that remaining light off and hide, he will only stay there for 1 minute only and leave immediately. However, this will also put you at risk of random Noir kills when you are using PC after 11:30. So it's a trade that you have to pick. *Lucas will become more aggressive over time so it is better to get your shipments earlier in the night, getting the software upgrades later on. *Leave your apartment as little as possible once you got 2 keys or after 11:30. When Lucas roaming the rest of the apartment, all you can do is get lucky. Lucas can be behind any doors to shoot you dead. *'Never check the peephole' as he can shoot you through that peephole. https://clips.twitch.tv/SilkySparklyHamburgerTheTarFu The Breather *Probably the most annoying one. Thankfully he is in the alley and never goes to the apartment, unlike in the first game *When you go get the package second time onward (Normal mode) or anytime (1337 mode), there is a chance you will run into him in the alley. **If you hear a laugh, footstep or any weird sounds when you passed the dumpster, he is definitely there. Be ready to counter him by running to the nearby door and get into that small room. You can try to look at outside through the glass on the door on your left, you will see he is coming if you see his shadow (Be sure not to let him see you) and hear footstep along with the breath. He will attempt to break into your hiding room by trying out the door multiple times. If you see the door pushed in, immediately hold the doorknob, release it once he no longer pushes it in. He will repeat this a lot of times so you have to be precise and patient. The door only moves slightly so it can be difficult to see. You only have 1 second to react, if you are too late, he will break in and stab you. ***Do note that when you are holding the door knob, it's fairly easy to drain out the stamina bar, you have to release it at perfect time to let the bar cooldown and prepare for next attempt. That's why holding the door knob all the times isn't an option as you will be screwed if your stamina bar ran out. **After a while, he will give up and leave, you can hear his footstep slowly fainting away. For safety, you can wait for one more minute, if you hear nothing else, you can go outside, grab the package and move out. *If you're making your way to pick up a package and you either can't pick up the package, pause the game or open the door in the alleyway, you're going to be killed by him, just accept the fate and run back to the apartment, he will show up and stab you. Hacking *Overtime you will get hacked when you are connected to wifi. You can just counter all ZONEWALL hacks, get instant hack block and go back to business, but it's actually more advised to fail this one entirely and get the later hacks. **'Always fail the ZONEWALL hacks' so you'll be given any other hack. You profit from countering all hacks except ZONEWALL hacks. The more misses on the ZONEWALL hack, the more difficult/profitable the hack is, but the higher coin you will get if you can successfully block it. **'Always have at least one Backdoor purchased so, whenever you're hacked, you gain DOSCoin from countering it' *Have a pen and paper ready if you're having difficulties with the memory hack *Try practicing the Node hacker for fast reflex, alternating the pattern between Square and Diamond, connecting to all outlined nodes as fast as possible. *For every in-game hour passed, all the hacks will become harder. Therefore, don't drag the game for too long. *Generally, going to dead sites (Non-working sites) is a way to trigger the hacks. Force-hacking by switching between wifi and refreshing the dead sites also works. This is the best way of getting DOSCoin. **However, This exploit has been slightly nerf in the latest patch, so it's possible that it will take you 5 minutes of spam-refreshing to actually trigger one. Wifi *As stated above, disconnecting from wifi or using different wifi is a way to avoid the Police. You should crack some WEP as soon as possible, and when you have 45 DOSCoin, you can buy WPA2 cracker and start injecting WPA2 networks (Just completely ignore WPA and go straight for WPA2). *You need to purchase skyBreak and get an in-depth feel of it so you can crack Wi-Fi networks immediately. **Remember, you can crack networks even if you are disconnected ! *The better the wifi quality = The faster the internet = The lower chance the police will spot you *The general rules to remember the average wifi expiry time (Basically the average time before The Police coming) are : Free wifi 10 minutes, WEP 15 minutes, WPA 25 minutes, WPA2 50 minutes. Once you sense that you stayed in this range of time interval, you should move to different wifi immediately to avoid the Police WEP cracking *Usually done alongside with finding 2nd wiki (See below tips). 3-4 WEP are needed at the beginning to aid you to get 3 wiki links while evading Police. *'You need to probe 1 - 1000 on each WEP to find a port. Once you found it, simply crack it via that port' *'WEP commands : probe 1 1000 / crack ' WPA2 cracking *After a certain time, you will have enough coin to buy WPA2. You can start cracking WPA2 and once you got the passwords of these ones, the game is pretty much smooth sailing as you will have the fastest internet along with a lot of time to surf without worries. *However, unlike WEP, WPA2 requires you to inject a specific amount of injection and specfic time to cooldown before you can do it again (This will be called as cooldown time). If you inject WPA2 networks too much or too fast, you can potentially crash it and will have to wait for it to recover. *Immediately move the Wifi dongle to the desk, this spot contains all the best WPA2 that will carry you for the rest of the game. The following table are the injection amount and the cooldown time needed to wait before injecting again for each WPA2 there (excluding Maximum Black because that one is not good) *Generally you only need to use 3 WPA2, so these 4 should be enough to carry you. *'Prioritize Ethical Hacker first, then the Beer, then SnuffBox and then Water at the end if you feel like it.' Example of WPA2 cracking *Let's go with Ethical Hacker that has BSSID = AA:BB:CC:DD:EE on channel 2 : **1. Inject a specific amount of deauth packets into that WPA2 network. You can see Ethical Hacker needs 83, so the command would be inject ''', which means in this case = '''inject AA:BB:CC:DD:EE 2 83 **2. Waiting for the injection to finish **3. You will see it's stopped at 83, now check the cooldown time of Ethical hacker, you can see it's 3 seconds, which means you have to wait for 3 seconds before you enter that same command again. Count to 3 in real life, then press up, enter inject AA:BB:CC:DD:EE 2 83 again **4. Keep repeating this process until it says it is ready to crack **5 Crack the WPA2 by using command crack ''', which means in this case = '''crack AA:BB:CC:DD:EE 2 **6. You will get the password afterwards, congratulation, you cracked one WPA2, continue for more WPA2 afterwards and you are good to go ! *The WPA2-injecting process can take a while as the packet sending can go up to 900 *Blackout or disconnecting wifi will not interrupt the injection process, but moving, disconnecting the Wi-Fi dongle will reset any progress towards a crack. Blackout Sometimes, you will encounter a blackout where everything goes black. Therefore, you must alway grab the flashlight at the beginning. Just simply go to the maintenance room of the 8th floor in the stairwell when this happens and restore the power then go back to your room afterwards *More often than not, Noir can appear out of nowhere in this phase. Always be cautious when you open the doors *Try not to use the flashlight too much as it's battery can run out pretty quickly Normal Walkthrough Now that you know all the threat and wifi, let's go for it ! *Immediately grab the Flashlight so you aren't screwed when the power goes out. **Try not to use the flashlight too much as it's battery can run out pretty quickly *Go to the Alley to fetch Adam's Remote VPN. This will help get you on your feet so you can start farming DOSCoin. You can pick up the VPNs in your apartment on the wine cellar across from the door to the hallway. **Get creative with your placement of your Remote VPNs. Go out on the fire escape if you have to, just always place it in a green spot rather than a red or yellow spot for the highest coin farming rate. **You can check the coin farming rate by clicking DOSCoin icon on the top left corner when you are using PC. *Nothing can happen before 10:20 (Normal mode), so you have to make use of this time period. Immediately find the 2nd wiki link with the free wifi you have. **'The 2nd wiki link is always on the source code of the front page of any website, it has a string like http//xxxxxxxxxxxxx.ann ' **It's possible that the link can also lie in the middle of spam block, so you have to look for it carefully https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/505231976500953088/591315098795245610/unknown.png **Highly recommended to check short website first to save time **'Avoid The Doll Maker website' unless you are sure that all the other websites don't have the link or key, as going into this site will trigger The Doll Maker that will make the game much harder *Try to crack some WEP on the way while you do this too. *Once you got the 2nd wiki link, immediately bookmark it and go to The Rule of Three website **You have to click the circles in order to trigger the 3rd wiki link. There are 6 sections, each section has 3 clickable circles. ***It's randomized every time, try to finish in one go too because if you refresh, the order will change *Once you have finished, you will have the 3rd wiki link. That's all 3 wiki in the game and now you can start looking for the 8 keys **Always remember, there are 2 keys on wiki 1, 3 keys on wiki 2 and 3 keys on wiki 3. If you found enough keys in one wiki, immediately move to different wiki, don't waste time ! Now the strategy from here will vary depending on the players. But no matter what you do, the general rule from now on is, listening to the lockpicking (or sensor if you have them) and start checking every sites, including all sub pages, the source code, every text, every pictures for the 8 keys. They can be anywhere on the site so this phase is going to be rough. *If you can hear a ding sound when clicking, it means you found a key. The key can be either right on the web page you are seeing, or it's on the desktop *Recommended to click slowly in order not to miss it *On few occasions, you don't need to click anything, the key is simply right on the site *Some other times, the key is hidden in source code with a string that looks like 1 - abcdefghijlkmn, so you have to look for it carefully Afterwards, you will probably get hacked a bunch and have enough money for the keycue (375 coin). It's highly recommended to buy this key cue as it will notify you if the page you are seeing had a key or not. *'If the page doesn't have a key, nothing will show up in the bottom right of ANN browser', just move on *'If the page does have a key, a key symbol will show up in the bottom right of ANN browser', start checking source code and the page in general to see the key, if you see nothing, start spam-clicking text and picture until you hear a ding to spawn it Strategy 1 : Standard strategy *Get a lot of DOSCoin for 2 motion sensors (Motion alert too if you like) and WPA2. You can intentionally trigger a hack by going into dead sites or spam refreshing it *Once you got both sensors up and WPA2, you can start cracking WPA2 with above wifi method and look for 8 keys on your own *Eventually you will get 3-4 WPA2 and probably few keys on your own, try saving 375 coin for keycue *Once you got the keycue, you can recheck all the webpage and look for the keys faster *After you got like 4/8 keys, you can easily die, be cautious *Try to save up for 250 coin too, as you need 250 at the end to unlock the tunnel Strategy 2 : Force-hacking and no-sensor strategy *Pretty much the same like the above one, but this time you ignore the sensors completely, this will save you 135 coin from buying it **You will have to rely on your hearing skill to counter Lucas, the lockpicking is his cue *Unlike the above strategy, this time you don't look for the key early, but instead you spam refreshing wifi and dead site to intentionally trigger hack and get 375 coin to buy keycue as soon as possible **The latest patch nerf the force-hacking a bit so this is gonna be very boring to trigger the hack as it will take a long time. **In return, if you can pull it off, you will get keycue early and looking for 8 keys shouldn't be too hard anymore After you got 8/8 keys, 250 coin, start combining all the key string you found into one single line, no space in between, copy that, and paste it into the Noir Tunnel, then unlock it *In order to combine the key, simply put the key in order, then remove the number and the dash character **Example : 1 - aaaaaaaa , 2 - cccccccc , 3 - bbbbbbbb. In order to combine it, put the key in order of the number given like that, then remove the number and the dash character, which will give aaaaaaaaccccccccbbbbbbbb. Copy this string then paste it into the tunnel *You will see a message on PC screen afterwards, immediately move to floor 1 and that's it, you win the game **Watch out if you go outside at this time though, as it's still possible to die even that you unlocked the tunnel at this point https://www.twitch.tv/stija/clip/FurtiveSwissDunlinSquadGoals 1337 Walkthrough Many of the tips written in Normal Walkthrough also applied in this 1337 mode. But there are few notable changes *All the enemies are active at the beginning, also at their maximum level of aggression as if you found a lot of keys already **The Breather can also appear the first time you go to the alley in this mode, be careful ! *All the hacks are at their maximum level of difficulty (see below) *You have no Remote VPN in the first place *You only have 1 DOSCoin and 1 Backdoor **This means you can only buy another backdoor at the beginning, which gives you 2 chances to counter the later hacks to get the DOSCoin. If you failed these 2 hacks, may as well restart because there is no way you are winning the game with no coin *The windows opens immediately as well so you can't use the windows trick (see Trivia) to find the keys *The game doesn't save here so you have to beat it in one go Otherwise, everything else stays the same. However, you will unlikely to get enough coin for keycue in this mode, so you have to look for the keys on your own. Good luck ! The following photos are the hardest hacks in 1337 mode Websites that are available at all times Underlined websites indicates the short websites, which means they only have little to few content. Recommended to check these first to save time *Bug Friendly *Cleaning Services *Cry Bitch *Drone Spy *EnCrave *Evidence Locker *Evil Collection *Eye *Father Donald *Foot Doctor *Forgive Me *Fortune Cookie *Grandma Fantasy *Heirloom *Hidden Pleasures *I Love Cats *Is Evil *Keep Sake *Kill For Me *Milk Supply *Mortal Masks *Mutilation *My Gut *Myriad *Oneless *Order Of Nine *Panty Sales *Pay To Rape *Red Triangle *Scream Bitch *Share Your Genitals *St Louis Arch *Thanks For Visiting *The Black Waves *The Bomb Maker *The Doll Maker (Triggers the Doll Maker event, avoid this unless you really have to go there) *The End Of NY *The Granddaddy *The Grey *The Hall *The Light Within *The Loogaroo *THE MAGISTRI *The Prey *The Rule Of Three (Always on the second wiki, contains the link to the third wiki) *Vacation *Warehouse 33 *We Rock Websites that are only available at a certain time Underlined websites indicates the short websites, which means they only have little to few content. Recommended to check these first to save time *xx:00 - xx:14 : **IAMHERE *xx:00 - xx:29 : **Borrow My Daughter **Deep Journal **Don't Waste it **YOU THERE ? *xx:30 - xx:44 : **Ave Satan **Fifty Seven **Number Station **Your Data *xx:45 - xx:59 : **THANATOS **Little Friends *xx:30 - xx:59 : **Brutal Underground Trivia *The windows can be used as an indication to check if the site you are on had the key or not. If the windows opens, it means somewhere on that site, including it's sub pages has the key, you have to find it. This trick is often used to find the first few keys **Do note that going to the front page of the site is enough to trigger the windows to open, you don't necessarily have to see the sub pages that has the key to trigger it. Therefore, you have to look for everything in that site the moment you entered the site and saw the windows open **Sometimes, the windows will not open even if you found a first couple of keys, probably it's a game glitch **Saving then continuing the game will cause the windows to close again, which can be abused again to find the key you need *'The game saves every 20 minutes in normal mode', but it will not save if you encounter a threat at this time, keep this in mind *If you failed a hack, you can get virus that will drain your DOSCoin and turn off your PC randomly over time. You can buy the antivirus VWIPE at the bottom of ZERODAY Market to remove it, it only costs 8 DOSCoin *Holding Shift will make you run faster *Holding D button when looking outside through the glass of the door of the small room in the alley can help you see The Breather better to know if he was coming or not. *In the early versions of this game, the Fortune Cookie, The Hall and Red Triangle websites were only available at a certain time. These websites then becomes available at all times in the latest version *The latest version of the game also added some additional websites such as Is Evil, Kill For Me, Scream Bitch, The Bomb Maker, etc.... *It's better to save stuffs in real life notepad or your real PC notepad to avoid loss *'When you are being hacked, the timer of Wifi you are on still counts', so be careful if you are being hacked for too long as The Police can get you after you finished the hack *Noir at the windows or the balcony door generally don't do anything, you can just ignore them. In fact, if one is spawned at the windows, you can just continue using your PC, as using PC also counts as looking away from him *Sometimes, the Stack Pusher hack can glitch out, such as the boxes don't disappear after you sent them to the center point Category:Misc. Category:Welcome to the Game II